


Volume Three: The Pizza Date

by SpankMyAstonMartin



Series: The Adventures of Alex Danvers: Gay Disaster [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankMyAstonMartin/pseuds/SpankMyAstonMartin
Summary: Alex and Lucy find jobs.There's a pizza date in here somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More of the DCTV universe characters start to make appearances. Sara, Wally, and Barry are mentioned but they don't speak or really do anything so that's why I've only tagged Iris.
> 
> Lucy loves crappy teen dramas and I will take that headcanon with me to the grave.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine because we post un-beta'd like fools. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix it.

Two weeks into the school year finds Alex and Lucy going job hunting on a Saturday instead of going back home like they planned to surprise Kara, Lena, and Winn. Part of Alex hopes Maggie will join them. She wants to spend more time with Maggie that isn’t in the cafeteria, the classroom, or the library. That same part of her is disappointed when Lucy tells her that Maggie has a part-time job at the school’s bookstore.

There are only so many places that will hire two college students where Alex and Lucy would want to work in the first place. The electronics store is run by a bunch of dude bros who think they know more than Alex. (They don’t; Winn made sure of that over the years.) The comic shop is worse. The idiots working there actually laugh when Lucy asks for an application. Alex has to physically hold Lucy back when Lucy mutters something about bringing her comic collection to the store to slap their pimpled faces with as they leave.

“They don’t even have Marvel Comics number one!” Lucy scoffs. “I have two copies. One of which is first edition.”

“Okay, nerd,” Alex says as she leads Lucy out of the store by the shoulders. “Let’s just go check out the next place.”

The next place turns out to be one of two coffee shops on Alex and Lucy’s list. It’s an immediate ‘no’ for the two of them as soon as they step into the building. The clientele looks sketchy, the employees even sketchier. Alex pulls her phone from her pocket and pretends they have an emergency to attend to before anyone can approach them.

“What the hell, Luce?”

“My bad. I didn’t know it was going to be weird. You know, punk rock phase Alex would have liked that place.”

“Doubtful. And punk rock phase Alex made some questionable choices sophomore year.”

“Whatever you say, Quinn Fabray.”

“Wow. Are you seriously making a Glee reference right now?”

“You heard me.”

“Why the hell are we friends again?”

“Because I’m amazing. Duh.”

Alex rolls her eyes. She drives them to the final place on their list, the second coffee shop. It’s the place where Maggie brings her coffee from on Fridays. Alex has yet to go there herself but knows they have some damn good coffee.

The shift supervisor working right now, Iris, also goes to National City University. She conducts the most informal interview both Alex and Lucy have had in either of their lives. Their surprise must show because Iris laughs.

“Honestly? The boss just wants workers. He doesn’t really care about the quality. He wants people who can make coffee without burning the place down in the process.”

“We can do that,” Lucy says. “Or at least I can. Alex has been known to burn pans when given free reign of a kitchen.”

“Excuse you. That was one time and I was twelve.”

“It was twice and the second time you were seventeen.”

“Is no one ever going to let that one go? It wasn’t even my fault!”

Iris clears her throat. Alex and Lucy snap their mouths shut.

“While that sounds like an interesting story that you'll have to tell me one day, I need to ask you guys one more question.”

“Shoot.”

“When can you start?”

“You’re going to hire us?” Alex ask at the same time Lucy asks, “You're hiring her?”

Alex glares at Lucy who just smiles. Iris laughs again.

“Like I said, HR just wants good workers. You two are the best applicants we’ve had come in over the last couple of days. The burning pans aside, I’m willing to recommend that we take on both of you.”

“You won’t regret it,” Lucy tells her.

Iris has Alex and Lucy fill out some paperwork. She shows them the equipment in the front and back of the store. She introduces them to her younger brother Wally, a freshman at NCU like them, who works as a barista.

They leave with lattes made by Wally just as some doe-eyed boy Alex recognizes as Barry from her biochemistry class. He greets Iris and Wally and takes a seat at one of the tables by the window. Iris goes over to him with a cup of coffee he didn’t have to order.

“Must be a regular,” Lucy says. “Oh I can’t wait to have regulars.”

“Nerd.”

“You’re one to talk.”

##

A month and a half later, Lucy leaves the room she shares with Alex early in the morning with nothing more than a quick goodbye to Alex as she shuts the door behind her. She texts Alex twenty minutes before their shift at Jitters starts to tell her that she doesn’t need a ride to work. Alex texts her back to ask if she's sure, if she's okay.

 **The Best Lane [2:42 pm]** – _You worried about me?_

 **[2:42 pm]** – _Eh. Just double checking. See you at work_

 **The Best Lane [2:44 pm]** – _Try not to burn anything before I get there_

Alex rolls her eyes. Her phone chimes again. Her heart flutters a smidge when she sees it’s a text message from Maggie.

 **Maggie Sawyer [2:46 pm]** – _Think you could have a large coffee ready for me at 3:30?_

 **[2:47 pm]** – _Depends. What’s in it for me?_

 **Maggie Sawyer [2:48 pm]** – _My amazing friendship for all eternity_

 **[2:48 pm]** – _You telling me I don’t have that already? And to think I’ve been helping you with your biology assignments all semester. I’m hurt_

 **Maggie Sawyer [2:50 pm]** – _I’ll take that as a yes and so you now have my amazing friendship for all eternity_

 **[2:52 pm]** – _Need anything else?_

 **Maggie Sawyer [2:53 pm]** – _I don’t need one but a super hot girlfriend would be nice. Know where I can find one?_

Alex doesn’t respond. She just stares at her phone until she realizes the time. She’s going to be late for work if she doesn’t leave now. She forgets to text Maggie back (not that she’d even know how to respond to that) as she rushes to Jitters.

She’s in such a hurry that she nearly clips some girl on a bike as she pulls into the Jitters parking lot. Alex jumps out of her car to check on the girl as she chains her bike to the bike stand in front of Jitters. Her apology dies on her lips when it’s Lucy who whirls around to scowl at her.

“You missed,” Lucy deadpans.

“I am so sorry, Lucy.” Alex steps forward to open the door for her. “I was texting Maggie and didn’t realize I was going to be late so I rushed.”

“Clearly.”

“Let me make it up to you?”

Lucy pokes Alex in the sternum with her new helmet. “You’re ordering pizza tonight and having that hot blonde deliver it.”

“Deal.”

The two of them get to work before Iris or HR have a chance to notice that they were both almost late. As usual, Lucy is at the bar while Alex is on register duty. (Iris doesn’t feel like testing out of Alex’s lack of cooking skills while unsupervised translates into coffee brewing.) Their shift proceeds as normal. Most of the regulars, _their_ regulars now, are also students from NCU as well as a handful of professors who teach Saturday classes.

Alex has Lucy get a large black coffee ready for Maggie just before she walks into Jitters at exactly three-thirty.

"You look like shit," Lucy says as she hands Maggie her coffee.

“Thanks, Lane. You really know how to make a girl feel special.”

“Only the pretty ones.”

“You saying I'm not pretty?”

“You’ve looked better.”

“I’ve felt better.” Maggie yawns. “Thanks for the coffee, guys.”

“Sure.” Alex gives Maggie a small smile. “You doing okay?”

Maggie shrugs. “Like I said, I’ve felt better. Can’t wait to go back to my room and crash if my weirdo roommate isn’t there.”

“If you’re feeling up to it, you can swing by ours when our shift is done,” Lucy says. “Alex is treating me to pizza to make up for nearly hitting me with her car earlier.”

“Nah. Wouldn't want to intrude on your date.”

“It’s not a date,” Alex is quick to say. She winces. “It’s just dinner. You should come over.”

Maggie raises an eyebrow. The corner of her mouth ticks upward. She glances over at Lucy who shrugs and is looking at Alex with something that looks like poorly veiled amusement. Alex rolls her eyes. She sighs.

“Fine,” she says. “I will order you two weirdos your damn pineapple pizza.”

“Great,” says Maggie. “See you fools at nine.” She whirls around before she leaves. “Make sure to ask for Sara to deliver the pizza.”

Lucy gives Maggie a two fingered salute. Maggie mimics her and heads out the door.

“You two are so weird,” Alex says, leaning against the counter.

“I think you mean awesome.”

“No, I mean weird. Pineapple on pizza? Gross.”

“Whatever. It just means more plain or pepperoni pizza for you.”

“Bullshit. You two always wind up eating my pizza when you heathens are done devouring yours.”

“Whatever. You still love us.”

Alex rolls her eyes. Lucy smirks at Alex's lack of denial.

##

Sure enough, Maggie shows up at Alex and Lucy’s dorm room at nine o’clock. She arrives with three six packs, one of each of their favorite beers. Lucy arches a brow when she sees this.

“I have my sources,” is Maggie’s answer. “Did you order the pizza yet?”

“Alex is on the phone right now.” Lucy points to the door of their shared bathroom.

"Why?"

“Don’t ask. She’s weird.”

“Cute though.”

“Eh.”

Lucy falls back on her bed and reaches for the remote. Maggie kicks off her boots and dives onto Lucy’s bed. Alex finds the two of them testing out the new Snapchat filters and laughing at their utterly ridiculous pictures. She has to stop herself from frowning when Lucy takes a picture of Maggie kissing her on the cheek. A tiny ball of _something_ settles in her chest. She reminds herself that Maggie and Lucy are friends. And she and Maggie are friends. And she and Lucy are friends. Everyone is just friends here.

“You okay over there, Danvers?” Maggie asks when she and Lucy notice Alex’s return.

“Yep.” Alex nods. “Pizza should be here in twenty minutes.”

“Is Sara bringing it?”

“Of course.”

“Sweet,” Lucy says. “I call getting the pizza!”

“Damn it.”

“Wow, guys. Thirsty much?”

“Why do you think I brought the beers?” Maggie asks with a wink in Alex’s direction.

Alex feels a blush start to creep up her cheeks. She busies herself with opening a beer for each of them. She hands Maggie and Lucy their beers and takes a seat at the edge of Lucy’s bed.

“Do I even want to know how you managed to get these?” Alex asks Maggie.

“Wasn’t a fake ID if that’s what you’re thinking.” Maggie points her beer bottle at Alex. “And no, I didn’t not exchange sexual favors for them either.”

“Wasn’t thinking that but good to know. So how?”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it, Danvers. Just enjoy the beer.”

“Okay then.”

Lucy reaches for their Apple TV remote and starts up Netflix. There are a few tense moments when Alex and Maggie are arguing over what they should watch. They both veto Lucy’s choices of _Cult_ and _The Vampire Diaries_ as soon as she suggests them. Alex wants to watch _The Great British Baking Show_ while Maggie’s choice is _Friday Night Lights_.

All three of their phones chime with a text message from Sara letting them know she’s downstairs with their pizza. Lucy jumps off the bed, taking the remote with her.

“You two have until I come back with the pizza to decide before I make an executive decision,” she tells them.

Alex and Maggie gape at Lucy until the door shuts behind her. Then they turn back to each other. Maggie tilts her head, smiles at Alex. To her credit, Alex doesn’t blush, doesn’t stammer. She narrows her eyes at Maggie instead. She takes a long drink from her beer.

“I’m not watching ‘Friday Night Lights’.”

“C’mon, Danvers. You don’t like football?”

“No.”

“What about Tyra Collette and Lyla Garrity?”

“Still no.”

“Fine.” Maggie settles back on Lucy’s bed. “Still not watching that baking show either. Guess we’ll just wait for Lucy to come back and she’ll pick.”

“I guess we will.”

Maggie looks at Alex like she’s proud that Alex is standing her ground. Alex is proud of herself too. Though she doesn’t pat herself on the back just yet. She’s fairly certain that if Maggie pouts she’ll give in and side with her. So Alex turns her back to Maggie and stares at the Netflix home screen while she finishes her first beer.

Something brushes against Alex's elbow and she twitches. She turns back. Maggie’s attention is on her phone but she’s got a mischievous smile on her face and her striped sock clad feet are suspiciously close to Alex’s elbow. Alex turns back around and Maggie pokes her again.

“Can I help you?” Alex asks, reaching for another beer.

“You okay?” Maggie’s question surprises Alex. And it must show because Maggie follow up with, “I’m just asking cause you seem kind of on edge today.”

“On edge? As opposed to what?”

Maggie shrugs. “I don’t know. You’re usually more ramble-y than this. I kind of miss it?”

“You mean you miss teasing me when I ramble.”

“The rambling is cute.”

“Pfft. Okay.”

“I’m serious!”

"Whatever."

Maggie nudges Alex with her foot. Alex plucks at the label of her beer bottle. The two of them jump when Lucy barges back into the room carrying two pizza boxes which she promptly sets on her desk. (Alex’s desk is filled with notes and textbooks.) Alex gets up to grab plates.

“Did you two decide what we’re watching?” Lucy asks.

“Nope.” Maggie grabs a slice of pineapple pizza. “Alex is being stubborn.”

“Great! That means I get to choose.”

“I swear to god, Luce, it better not be one of those dumb CW shows.”

“Oh relax, Alexandra.”

Alex huffs as Maggie snickers at Lucy’s use of her full name. She grabs a slice of pepperoni pizza and takes a seat in her rolling desk chair. She catches sight of Lucy settling on her bed next to Maggie. She raises and eyebrow when Maggie pats the sliver of empty space next to her.

“Come on, Danvers. We won’t bite.”

Lucy snorts. She scooches over a little more so she’s leaning against the wall. She starts scrolling through Netflix while Maggie moves over to give Alex more room to join them on the bed. Lucy settles on _Leverage_ , a show Alex has heard about from Winn but has never watched.

As soon as Alex joins them on the bed, Maggie pulls out her phone to take a picture of the three of them eating their pizza. It shows up on her Instagram moments later with the caption: 'Dinner date with the pizza baes #pineapplepizza.' Maggie tags both Alex and Lucy in the picture. She tosses her phone to the foot of the bed as the opening scene of _Leverage_ starts playing.

Alex’s phone buzzes. It’s a text message from Kara. She doesn’t respond. It’s most definitely about Maggie’s Instagram post. Kara texts her four more times in half as many minutes. Alex can’t risk Maggie or Lucy peeking over to see what Kara wants so she tosses her phone onto her bed on the other side of the room.

By the time the credits for the fifth episode start to roll, the three of them have finished off both pies. Only three bottles of beer remain. Lucy and Maggie are curled around each other, sleeping. Alex slips off Lucy's bed as she starts to fall asleep. The beginnings of the fall startle her awake.

Alex gets up and stretches. She chucks the pizza boxes and empty bottles. The last three beers get put in the fridge, behind the cartons of orange juice (of which they have two different kinds because Lucy drinks no pulp orange juice like a weakling). She goes through her entire pre-bed routine without waking up Lucy or Maggie.

She turns off the TV and the lights and crawls into her own bed. She lies on her back, trying to ignore that stupid feeling in her chest. She's not jealous that Lucy is sharing a bed with Maggie or anything like that. They're all just friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Now why did Maggie look like shit?
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at trini-kimberly.tumblr.com. Come say 'hi' or send me prompts! SOMEONE TALK TO ME. Please?
> 
> I was ossiferko but then I saw Power Rangers and just had to change my name after like a gazillion years.


End file.
